


Watching Them Grow

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snupin100, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both wild things, in their way, and Hagrid knew wild things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Them Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [alisanne](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com) for the inspiration from her drabble [Missed](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/446555.html). Written for Snupin100 prompt #162: Hagrid.

“Here now! Pick on someone your own size, why don’t ye!” Hagrid strode over to the cluster of Gryffindors. “We’ll just see what Professor McGonagall thinks of this! Three on one. Yer ought ter be ashamed.”

He bent to help the scrawny, boil-covered Slytherin up as they scarpered off. “C’mon now. Let’s get ye t’Madam Pomfrey.”

Another boy lurked under a nearby tree. “And you! Maybe ye don’t join in, but ye don’t stop them none, neither, do ye?”

Hagrid felt a twinge at Lupin’s stricken look, but it passed. He wasn’t the one what was spell-damaged, now, was he?

~*~

“Sorry t’see ye go, Professor.” Hagrid put the too-light trunk into the carriage.

“It’s all right. After last night, I should go.” Lupin climbed in shakily and sat down.

“And here I thought the two of ye might finally be learnin’ t’get along.” Hagrid glanced back at the castle, half expecting to see a black-clad figure watching. “Never thought he’d do summat like this.”

“He has his reasons.” Remus sighed. “You were right. I should’ve stopped them. I should’ve done lots of things differently.”

With a sniff and a nod, Hagrid slapped one of the Thestrals. “Off ye go, then.”

~*~

It wasn’t often that Hagrid was invited to Grimmauld Place, but Dumbledore wanted his report on the giants given to the whole Order. After stumbling through it, Hagrid sat on the specially-conjured chair and listened. Professor Snape, already up to his neck with the Death Eaters. Professor Lupin, just about starting to make contact with other werewolves. Looks of distrust between them, mostly from Snape. It was a right shame they couldn’t get over the past. They were both wild things, in their way, and Hagrid knew wild things. They’d be an unstoppable team if they tried, he was sure.

~*~

He couldn’t blame Grawpy for celebratin’, even with so many dead. There was still loads of things he didn’t understand.

There was still a thing or two Hagrid didn’t understand.

Nobody seemed to remember Snape. Greatest Headmaster after Dumbledore, and he was still out there somewhere. Hagrid scrubbed his eyes and set off.

“He’s not out there,” an airy voice said.

Hagrid turned. Luna Lovegood was staring at the Whomping Willow.

“Can’t you hear?”

In the air, a song he’d last heard a year ago, only happier. Somehow, he knew she was right.

Later, he found Lupin was gone too.

~*~

“Why’d ye daft buggers let everyone think y’were dead?” Hagrid gave Lupin a gentle pat that sent him sprawling.

“We had to be sure Severus’d be cleared.” Lupin climbed back into the moth-eaten chair.

“And that the anti-werewolf legislation was repealed,” Snape murmured into his teacup.

“We told you first,” Lupin added. “You always did look after us both.”

“And right glad I am to see ye both alive and finally friends.” Hagrid slurped his tea to cover his own embarrassment as Lupin colored to the roots of his hair. Very good friends indeed, it seemed. Hagrid smiled. “‘Sabout time.”


End file.
